marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Hill (Earth-199999)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Industries, formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Former deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D., turned Stark Industries employee | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zak Penn; Joss Whedon | First = | HistoryText = Maria Hill was born on April 4, 1982. She rose through the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. to become Director Fury's second-in-command. She and Fury traveled to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. research facility when power spikes from the Tesseract, deep within the facility, prompted an evacuation. After Agent Coulson explained the situation to them, Fury tasked Hill with ensuring that the prototypes for Phase 2, a project to develop weapons based on the Tesseract, were moved to safety. Loki's Arrival Shortly after, Hill noticed Agent Barton preparing to leave the site with a stranger who she did not recognize. Hill's suspicions regarding this were confirmed when Fury radioed and warned her that Barton had been "turned." She was force to dive for cover when he overheard and opened fire. This prompted a gun fight and a chase, but she proved unable to stop Barton from making his escape. Attack on the Helicarrier Following the Project Pegasus incident, Hill took up her post on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, carrying out executive officer duties on the bridge. It was here that she was thrown into combat once again when Agent Barton, under hypnotic control, led a daring commando assault on the carrier. She narrowly escaped serious injury when a live grenade detonating near her heralded the attackers reaching the bridge, and opened fire on the attackers in reply. After surviving the bridge attack, Hill proceeded to help coordinate further operations on the carrier, but there was little more that she could do with a crippled ship. Aftermath of the Battle of New York When Loki's planned Chitauri attack came to pass in Manhattan, the World Security Council responded by overriding Fury's authority to order a nuclear strike on the area; Hill attempted to prevent any planes from launching from the helicarrier to carry out these orders, to no avail. Hill anxiously viewed news reports of Tony Stark's interception of the nuclear missile and was visibly relieved when he directed it into the portal through which the Chitauri had arrived. On the helicarrier again following the Battle of New York, Agent Hill inquired to Fury as to what would be done if the Avengers were needed again and questioned his confidence that they would return. She was later present when Agent Coulson took charge of his new team as he himself was assigned to the new mobile S.H.I.E.L.D unit "The Bus". She also seemed aware of how Agent Coulson was revived after his apparent death at the hand of Loki. She however forbade Doctor Streiten from telling Coulson how he was revived and his recovery. The Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Nick Fury was attacked by the Winter Soldier, Maria Hill encountered agents Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff at the hospital where the medics failed to revive Fury. After Natasha mourned her boss' death, Maria carried away the body. When Steve, Natasha and their ally Sam Wilson were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were working for Hydra, Maria disguised herself as one of the guards of the van which transported them, and rescued the three heroes. Maria then took Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson to a secret location where the survival of Nick Fury was revealed to them. After being critically injured by the Winter Soldier following the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by Hydra, Nick Fury had successfully faked his death by using a drug which greatly reduced his pulse, as it was easier for him to operate under the radar, as he could no longer be targeted if he was allegedly dead. Fury and Maria revealed a way to thwart Hydra's plan to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s three new heavily-armored Insight helicarriers to impose their new world order, which involved replacing one chip in each one of the helicarriers to allow their systems to be overridden. Captain America and Falcon then infiltrated the Triskelion in order to access the helicarriers. Following the replacement of the chips, Maria Hill was allowed to override the helicarriers' systems and reprogram them to destroy each other. In the end, S.H.I.E.L.D. was left in ruins. The Triskelion had been wrecked and the secrets of both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. were unleashed to the world by Black Widow. With the disbandment of the organization, Maria applied for a job at Stark Industries. Despite being protected by Stark's army of lawyers, keeping her from prison, Maria was swamped by U.S. government committees and agencies wanting answers about many of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets. One day, Maria was approached by Agent Melinda May, who informed her that Coulson and his team had taken refuge at Providence base before asking about the truth behind Project T.A.H.I.T.I., the program that revived Coulson from the dead, and who was behind it, suspecting it to be Alexander Pierce. Maria explained to her that Nick Fury covered up the identity of the project director when he decided not to bury Coulson. May then fled as Maria was apprehended by the FBI. Maria later led Colonel Glenn Talbot to Providence, where she attempted to convince Coulson to try to make a deal with the government. But upon being informed that his team member Grant Ward was a Hydra double agent and was holding Skye captive, she helped Coulson and his team escape Talbot. They tracked down Ward on the stolen Bus, keeping Ward distracted while Coulson infiltrated the plane to rescue Skye. After safely hiding at a motel, Maria reminded Coulson that once he was done with Garrett, was done being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his team must go their separate ways. However, Coulson didn't believe it to be fair for his team to either cut a deal with the government or work in the corporate sector. Before leaving, she reminded Coulson that he could always get a job at Stark Industries. Coulson was about to ask that she pass along his regards to Stark, but a glance from Hill reminded him that Stark still thought he was dead. A year later, following Coulson's team's successful rescue mission from Hydra's Arctic base, Coulson called Hill to confirm that despite difficulties from Robert Gonzales, he had achieved his secret secondary objective, which was obtaining the location of the sceptre he had been killed with. He then told Hill to implement the Theta Protocol and to send in the Avengers after the sceptre. Working for the Avengers The Avengers, who had been searching for the sceptre for some time, readily accepted this mission and returned to Stark Tower jubilant with their success. Hill was invited to their victory party and remained late into the night after most of the other guests had gone home. The party was interrupted by the surprise arrival of one of Stark's Iron Legion robots, which admitted that it had been the result of mixing the sceptre with Stark's Ultron program. The robot, and several more like it, then promptly attacked the small group. Hill drew a pistol and fought alongside the Avengers, but there was little they could do to stop one of the robots escaping with the sceptre in hand. In the following days news of the Ultron robots emerged from around the globe. The threat they posed prompted Nick Fury to come out of hiding and contact Hill. Together they enacted Coulson's Theta Protocol, gathering a number of old S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel to man a recommissioned helicarrier. This they flew to Sokovia to back up the Avengers in a final confrontation against Ultron's robot force and evacuate civilians. Following Ultron's defeat, she then turned her sights towards establishing a new Avengers base in Upstate New York. | Abilities = Experienced tactician and operations commander, expert driver, expert marksman, and capable hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Maria Hill's strict adherence to military procedure has occasionally put her at odds with her commanding officer's less conventional approach. | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. issue uniform and communications gear. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier | Weapons = 9mm sidearm | Notes = * Cobie Smulders portrays Agent Hill in the films Marvel's The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and as a recurring character on the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Trivia = * Unlike some versions of Maria Hill (including her Earth-616 and Earth-8096 counterparts), this Hill actually agrees with Fury more than disagreeing and respects most of his decisions. * Her date of birth is 04/04/1982, this is just a day after actress Cobie Smulders real birth date of April 3, 1982. * Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May's mother took a liking in her, indicated they have known each other for quite some time. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts